Gente sin escrúpulos
by Hessefan
Summary: No eran dos personas que lograsen entablar un diálogo ameno o cordial, quizás porque Ikki lo veía a Seiya aún muy inmaduro, sin notar que sus quince años —aunque no eran muchas primaveras— habían hecho del Pegasus un pequeño y atractivo muchacho. Bl


**Disclaimer**: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Masami Kurumada, Masami Kurumada. Saint Seiya le pertenece.

* * *

_Remasterizando un fic que tiene como cinco años. Algo de él me gusta, por eso lo traje acá. Espero que les agrade._

_

* * *

_

No eran dos personas que lograsen entablar un diálogo ameno o cordial, quizás porque Ikki lo veía a Seiya aún muy inmaduro, sin notar que sus quince años —aunque no eran muchas primaveras— habían hecho del Pegasus un pequeño y atractivo hombrecito.  
Había arrastrado al susodicho castaño hasta el bar, en donde el Phoenix haciéndose el adulto bebía de su vaso de whisky como si su acto limpiase de alguna extraña manera sus retorcidos pensamientos pero ¿quién iba a osar imaginar que Seiya también llegaría a ese punto? Todo por culpa de ese muchacho de cabellera azulada, a él no podía negarse, tal vez por miedo o respeto, o vaya a saber uno porqué, pero no lograba decirle "no". Por eso se hallaba en el bar de la mansión Kido observando a su compañero de batallas beber alcohol sin ningún tipo de reparo.  
—Es sencillo ponny, yo tengo un "problema", tu también, nos ayudamos mutuamente.  
Aunque precisamente no era un "problema"; pero así decidieron llamar a eso sin nombre, a esa pequeña "piedra" en el camino que les impedía ser felices como ellos querían, en vez de ser felices con lo que tenían. Sus inmaduros corazones les arrastraron a maquinar el diabólico plan.  
—Yo no tengo ningún problema —susurró el Pegasus por lo que se "ganó" en buena ley una mirada asesina de parte de su _amigo_.  
—Sí, lo tienes.  
—Bueno, lo tengo —se resignó—¿Cuál es el punto?  
—Tú me ayudas con Hyoga y yo te ayudo con Shiryu.  
—¿Cómo? —ocultó su nerviosismo. En apariencias no era tan precavido como él creía ser respecto a sus sentimientos.  
Ante de responder esa pregunta, Ikki bebió un trago largo de su whisky.  
—Yo hablo con Shiryu, verás que antes de que termine la semana lo tendrás detrás de ti. —En realidad no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo lograr eso, por empezar no sabía siquiera los gustos de Shiryu—Y tú apartas a ese ganso pecho frío de mi hermano.  
—¿Y cómo lo logro?  
—Es tu jodido problema.  
—Así no te voy a ayudar —se negó.  
El Phoenix súbitamente lo tomó del cuello de la remera blanca respirándole en el rostro haciéndole percibir todo el alcohol consumido.  
—Me vas a ayudar porque soy el único que habla con la lagartija de cosas tan intimas. —Lo soltó de malos modos—Eso o te quedas solo, sin Dragón.  
—Está bien —aceptó acomodándose la camiseta—, supongo que no será tan difícil y en tal caso puedo hacer el intento.  
Seiya pensaba que solamente se trataba de evitar que el pato lograse su cometido de conquistar al dulce de la casa, pero era más que eso, sólo que el mayor no tuvo los cojones suficientes para decirlo directamente.  
—Pato de mierda, le quiere hacer cosas sucias a mi hermano, lo sé... —susurró cargando de nuevo el vaso.  
—Ikki, deja de beber.  
—¡No me jodas! —Levantó un puño, amenazante. Aunque eso ya no causaba efecto en el otro, ni se inmutó por el gesto.  
—¿Y si lo quiere? —atinó a investigar sentándose en uno de los bancos y tomando de paso un vaso limpio del aparador.  
—¡No lo quiere! —negó rotundamente—Sólo está caliente con él.  
El Pegasus elevó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto, para él era lo mismo; tomó la botella de whisky e intentó servirse pero le fue arrebatada de las manos.  
—¿Qué...?  
—Eres un crío para beber.  
—¡Ey Ikki! —se quejó intentando llegar a la botella que el otro con habilidad alejaba de su alcance—Tú tienes diecisiete, también eres menor de edad.  
—No te la voy a dar, después tendré que cargarte yo hasta tu cuarto y no tengo ganas de escuchar un sermón de la lagartija o de Saori.  
Así siguieron un buen rato, discutiendo sobre la edad y el alcohol, hasta que finalmente Ikki cedió, no era su padre. Así, mediante vaso de whisky, sellaron el pacto de ayudarse mutuamente con sus "problemas" y aunque no lo confesaron en voz alta, ninguno de los dos tuvo la mínima idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo.

…

Fueron pasando los días con normalidad, llegó el fin de semana y todavía Ikki no había hablado del tema con Shiryu. Pese a que tenían una buena amistad y alta confianza, hablar de _eso_ (¡Hablar de Seiya con el Dragón!) era algo sumamente difícil, pero sin opciones lo buscó, hallándolo en la cocina preparándose un sencillo refrigerio porque según el pelilargo estudiar le daba hambre.  
Comenzaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, el Phoenix buscó la forma de preguntarle o de siquiera insinuarle algo referente a Seiya pero no supo qué decir hasta que pronunció lo primero que le cruzó la mente.  
—Dime Shiryu... ¿qué opinas de la homosexualidad? —tosió nervioso poniendo cara de circunstancia (?)  
—Pues… —abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido por una pregunta tan ¿personal? ¿Gay? No supo cómo definirlo—No tengo nada en contra de ello, creo que el amor se puede dar de muchas formas —dijo al final, elevando los hombros—¿Por qué me preguntas?  
—No, por nada.  
Y sin más el Dragón se fue de la cocina mordiendo su sándwich. ¿Qué le ocurría al otro? ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba lo que él opinase respecto a la homosexualidad? Día extraño y atípico. No obstante en su interior creyó adivinar los "porqué"; se arrepintió, en ese momento, de haberse ido de la cocina, quizás Ikki se encontraba confundido y necesitaba con quién hablar. Se quedó con esa sensación, por eso cuando lo pescó de espaldas subiendo las escaleras rumbo a los cuartos lo llamó.  
—Ikki, ¿quieres seguir hablando al respecto?  
—No, ¿tú? —ahora el sorprendido era el Phoenix.  
Shiryu negó y aún mas confundido se alejó rumbo a la biblioteca. ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle así? Tuvo que haber nombrado a Hyoga para conseguir que el mayor se sincerase con él, pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con Ikki si es que se presentaba la ocasión.

…

Esa misma tarde, en la sala de la Mansión Hyoga intentaba sincerarse por enésima vez con un tímido chico, ambos sentados en el sillón de tres cuerpos muy pegados, quizás innecesariamente ya que había lugar de sobra.  
—Shun hay algo que quiero decirte —el Cisne plasmó una huidiza y nerviosa sonrisa.  
—¿Q-qué? —por reflejo bajó la vista al suelo y juntó las piernas, apoyando las manos que comenzaban a sudar sobre la falda.  
—Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños.  
—Todos nos conocemos desde niños —susurró Andrómeda fijando una anhelante mirada en su compañero.  
—Sí, pero contigo siempre ha sido distinto. —Se aclaró la garganta e intentó seguir—: Cuando perdí a mi madre y fui a parar al orfanato el primer niño que me habló fuiste tú.  
—Sí, lo recuerdo —sonrió con emoción, sintiendo la cercanía del rubio, incluso podía oler su aliento con cierto aroma a menta.  
—Por eso para mí siempre has sido especial... —tomó una de las blancas mano, entre las suyas, y juntando coraje acotó—: Yo te...  
—¡Hola!

—¡Ah! —gritó Andrómeda aterrado al ver una castaña cabellera surgir detrás del sillón  
—¡Seiya! —se decepcionó el ruso—¿D-desde hace cuánto que estás ahí?  
—¿Exactamente? —consultó, pisando el sillón para sentarse entre medio de los dos tórtolos—Dos días, seis horas, cuarenta y tres minutos, diez segundos.  
—Seiya, no es gracioso —Andrómeda se llevó una mano a la frente.  
—¿Qué hacían? —investigó el Pegasus con una divertida sonrisa en los labios, a su lado Hyoga literalmente quería masacrarlo.  
—Seiya, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? —pidió el Cisne con amabilidad—Hay algo importante que quiero decirle a Shun.  
—Más tarde —espetó el castaño palmeando la falda del rubio. —Shun, necesito que me acompañes al centro, debo comprar algo urgente.  
—¡¿Ahora? —el susodicho sintió desfallecer, la posibilidad de un ruso declarándose parecía cada vez más lejana.  
—Sí, ahora —Seiya puso ojos de ternero degollado—; te necesito, por la amistad que nos une, por las batallas que hemos...  
—¡Ya! —exclamó Shun—Vamos, iré por mi campera —finalizó con un tono de decepción muy evidente.  
Plasmando una sonrisa aun más grande —de oreja a oreja— el Pegasus se puso de pie y saludó a Hyoga para luego ir hasta la puerta a esperar pacientemente a su amigo Andrómeda. El Cisne se reservó lo que en ese momento estaba pensando, al fin y al cabo era la particularidad del castaño ser inoportuno, pero ya estaba haciendo uso y abuso de esa "habilidad".  
Seiya suspiró relajado, un segundo más tarde y al diablo con el pacto. Pero aquello no acababa ahí, Ikki le había dicho con mucha seriedad: "Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, convéncelo", pero le era tan difícil al Pegasus hablar mal de un amigo.  
Aun así, camino al centro, el Pegasus se las arregló para resaltar todo lo malo del ruso, iban cinco cuadras y el castaño ya no sabía que más decir, a su lado Shun lo escuchaba sin emitir juicio alguno.  
—Además, con ese complejo de Edipo que tiene, veo muy difícil que quiera a alguien... —ni él se creía todo lo que estaba diciendo.  
Andrómeda frenó el paso abruptamente y elevó una mano censurándolo, pero antes de explotar, porque no era su estilo, respiró profundo.  
—Seiya ¡basta! Deja de hablar mal de Hyoga. ¡Tú no eres así!  
—Solo te hago ver... —empezó a balbucear con un hilillo de voz perdiendo confianza en sus argumentos.  
—Hyoga no es así, hace diez cuadras que te vengo escuchando, dejemos a Hyoga en paz. —Cerró los ojos y buscó tranquilizarse con éxito—Perdón por gritarte pero será mejor que no hablemos de él, ¿sí?  
Seiya asintió y siguieron caminando con aquella tregua de paz momentánea, ya que el Pegasus no podía dejar el tema allí, aunque no le gustaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba haciendo era parte del plan. Al final no compraron nada, se la pasaron viendo tiendas de vídeo juegos con un joven de cabellera esmeraldina de muy mal humor.  
Esa misma noche mientras el Pegasus se encontraba en la cama leyendo una revista antes de la cena, Ikki ingresó al cuarto sin previo aviso cual huracán grado tres cerrando la puerta a su paso.  
—Ikki —espetó Seiya, nervioso, arrodillándose en la cama.  
—Hola ponny —el aludido se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y levantó las piernas apoyando los pies en el colchón.  
—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?  
—¿Qué ocurre? —investigó sorprendido por la actitud—Privacidad. —Luego cayó en la cuenta al ver la expresión de impresión en el rostro de su amigo—¿Qué pasa? No te voy a hacer nada. —Sonrió de medio lado—Salvo que quieras. —Rompió a reír cuando vio la cara de pavor del menor—No ponny, no te toco ni con un palo, además todavía estás muy pequeño, te quedan muchas pajas por delante antes de...  
—¡Ya! —interrumpió el Pegasus sonrojado de pies a cabeza—¿Qué quieres?  
—Hablar —sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la camisa.  
—¿Tú fumas? —se espantó.  
—No, sólo lo tengo de adorno, colecciono cigarrillos—respondió sarcástico. —¿Cómo te fue?  
Al ver que su compañero de armas intentaba prender uno de esos cigarrillos puso mala cara y se lo arrebató de los labios destruyéndolo entre los dedos.  
—En mi cuarto no.  
Sin opciones guardó la cajetilla antes de que otro cigarrillo sufriera el mismo cruel destino de su compañero: morir injustamente en manos del Pegasus.  
—¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano y el ruso degenerado?  
—¿Y a ti con Shiryu? —Le dedicó una mirada desafiante—Ya ha pasado el fin de semana y no lo veo detrás de mí —finalizó citando las palabras de Ikki semana atrás.  
—Ya... no es tan fácil hablar de ti en buenos términos.  
—Idiota.  
—Yo también te quiero.  
No supo porqué pero Seiya se avergonzó ante esas palabras que si bien fueron en son de broma significaban mucho viniendo de alguien como Ikki.  
—En eso ando —volvió en sí acotando—, no es fácil para mí tampoco; no me gusta hablar mal de Hyoga o estar de metiche todo el día.  
—Pero es tu especialidad —comentó muy resuelto—; digo: ser metiche.  
El castaño le dedicó una falsa sonrisa.  
—Además... —pronunció Seiya—Tengo miedo de... de... ¿y si se quieren? —consultó profesando ese temor que venía rondándolo desde que comenzó con la persecución.  
—Ese es el tema, ponny —bajó las piernas de la cama y acercó el cuerpo para hablar más cerca de su compañero de armas—, aún no pasa nada entre ellos, si dejo que pase... pues, sí... podrían quererse, ¿por qué no?  
Fue un instante, en el que el Pegasus se quedó muy pensativo, con la cabeza ladeada y la frente fruncida, le costó comprender las palabras del otro pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos lo más que físicamente podía.  
—¡Ikki!... tú... tú...  
—¿Qué? —preguntó fastidiado.  
—Tú no haces esto porque no quieres que Shun tenga novio —resaltó la palabra "novio". —Si no porque no quieres que Hyoga lo sea.  
—Exactamente —cerró los ojos y elevó las cejas—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?  
—¡Que idiota que fui!  
—Hasta que te diste cuenta —susurró feliz.  
—No es gracioso —reprochó. —Ikki, ¿no deberías ser sincero con tus sentimientos?  
—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —un momento de profunda confusión y conmoción.  
—Claro: hablarlo con Hyoga… sobre lo que sientes.  
El Pegasus de tonto no tenía nada, eso comprendió el Phoenix quien sin éxito había buscado hacerle creer al otro que Hyoga le desagradaba completamente como cuñado, pero Seiya en vez de caer en esa mentira interpretó mal pero a su vez bien: No lo quería como cuñado, o sí... pero de Shun.  
—Ponny, llegas a decir algo de todo esto y te juro que te atormentaré día y noche...  
—No te preocupes —interrumpió—; no tengo razones para decirlo, además estoy en desventaja. —dijo refiriéndose a Shiryu.  
—Y no quiero hablar del tema contigo —acotó con firmeza.  
—Bueno, no te preguntaré.  
Un silencio pesado se instaló entre los dos, en su interior Ikki supo que era tiempo de marcharse, no tenía nada que hacer en esa habitación, pero Seiya interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Dime, ¿cómo te fue con Shiryu? ¿Te dijo algo?... ¿De mí o de lo que sea?  
—Pues —se rascó su cabeza, sin saber qué decir porque en realidad no había hecho nada al respecto—, voy bien —mintió—, falta poco —¿para qué? se preguntaron los dos.  
—Dioses, a éste paso moriré virgen y solo, rodeado de gatos —fatalista el pequeño castaño, con sus quince años pensando así.  
—Sinceramente no sé cómo pegarían ustedes dos —reflexionó el mayor—, ¿qué harás con Shiryu? Alguien como tú se aburrirá a su lado.  
—No digas eso —se ofendió—, Shiryu es una persona muy interesante.  
—¿Qué harán en la cama? ¿Leerán un libro todas las noches antes de dormir?  
—¡Yo no pienso en esas cosas! —se abochornó el Pegasus, dedicándole una mirada iracunda al otro quien se limitó a reír por el arrebato.  
—Lo mal que haces. Ahora no lo piensas pero dentro de unos años querrás arrojarte a las vías del tren, pero con tanta mala suerte que será una vía en desuso.  
—A ti no te importa las cosas que pueda llegar a hacer con Shiryu, yo lo quiero y quiero que él me quiera.  
—Esta bien, no te sulfures, pero piénsalo... —pronunció poniéndose de pie para caminar hasta la puerta—En la cama tú jugarás a los videos juegos y él leerá un libro. Qué pareja, no funcionará.  
—Deja de boicotearme —exclamó arrojándole la revista—, y tú con Hyoga ¿qué harán? ¿Se pelearán todo el día para sentir alguna emoción?  
—Ja-ja —rió sarcásticamente y abrió la puerta. —Tú necesitas a alguien que te soporte ponny, eres muy hiperactivo, no te frena nadie, lo cansarás a las primeras horas —no conocía la razón pero la idea de un Seiya hiperactivo en la cama le alteró las hormonas.  
—Tú también necesitas a alguien que te soporte, con ese carácter de mierda que tienes necesitas reír más seguido y dudo que el carácter de Hyoga logre arrancarte al menos una sonrisa.  
—¡Oh! Veo que aprendiste a discutir —se cruzó de brazos divertido pero aguantándose la risa.  
—¡Ya vete de mi cuarto! —lo siguiente que le arrojó fue el reloj despertador que fue a dar en el piso hecho añicos.  
Ikki finalmente se fue, riendo por los pasillos, ¡sí que el ponny tenía chispa! Por su lado el castaño buscó tranquilizarse, sólo el Phoenix lograba erizarle los pelos de la nuca, pero ¿qué más daba? Lo estaba ayudando con Shiryu ¿verdad? Bueno, no lo supo a ciencia cierta pero él era la única posibilidad que tenía ya que con el Dragón tenían una extraña y atípica amistad.

…

Manos a la obra. Ikki buscó a Shiryu hasta encontrarlo en la biblioteca estudiando; a decir verdad era el único de los cinco que estudiaba o que por lo menos intentaba finalizar los estudios truncados por las batallas. Cómo siempre comenzaron hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que habilidosamente el Phoenix se las ingenió para terminar conversando sobre Seiya, que le dio para pensar al Dragón. ¿Por qué tanto interés, de repente, por el Pegasus?  
—¿Qué opinas de Seiya?  
—Pues... —el pelilargo se desconcertó con la petición, ¿quería que opinase del castaño? Otro día raro en la Mansión Kido—Me parece una buena persona, aun le falta madurar pero se nota que tiene un gran corazón.  
—Sí, es de admirar, ¿cierto? —incómodo por lo que acababa de decir cruzó las piernas apoyando un pie sobre la falda.  
—Sí, es un gran guerrero además de buen tipo. —Shiryu se sacó los lentes—¿Por qué me preguntas?  
—Sólo curiosidad —dijo con rapidez interrumpiendo las palabras de su amigo—; pero más allá de eso, de cómo es como persona —molesto, inoportuno, un grano en el trasero, diría Ikki y lo estaba pensando sólo que no era momento para hablar mal del Pegasus—, físicamente te parece... ¿atractivo?  
—No sé si atractivo —se encogió de hombros, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?-Es muy pequeño, creo —dudó a lo último.  
—Sí, pensaba lo mismo. Pero lo he visto con poca ropa —arqueó las cejas plasmando una sonrisa ladina—; ha crecido el niño de la casa —todo sea por hacerle ver al Dragón que el Pegasus era un candidato potencial.  
Saori ingresó al lugar dificultando la conversación y acaparó toda la atención del pelilargo pidiéndole ayuda con su PC (el Phoenix maldijo por dentro), sin más Shiryu se fue sin decir nada puntual acerca de Seiya.  
En lo que quedó de día el Dragón no pudo quitarse de la cabeza las palabras del otro; el desmedido interés sobre el Pegasus, sus palabras, acaso ¿le estaba pidiendo opinión sobre él? Eso estaba claro pero... le llevó unos minutos tomar una errónea apreciación: Ikki estaba confundido, sentía algo por Seiya y había ido con el fin de "exorcizar los fantasmas", esos que siempre rondan el tabú de la homosexualidad, que no era para nada fácil de sobrellevar. El pelilargo se sintió culpable por no ver esto y no ayudarlo desde su lugar de amigo a aceptar sus sentimientos.

…

En la habitación de Shun, Hyoga intentaba sincerarse con Andrómeda, utilizando esta vez otros medios. Dejando de lado las palabras intentó expresarse con el cuerpo acercando el rostro al del menor y susurrando apenas:  
—Siempre te he querido Shun... pero ahora que crecimos yo te...  
—¿Qué hacen? —exclamó Seiya saliendo del armario.  
—¡Seiya! ¡¿Qué haces escondido allí? —investigó Andrómeda entre sorprendido y aterrado.  
—Es que se me perdió la tarjeta de memoria de la consola y pensé que tal vez...  
—¡Sal de aquí! —exclamó el Cisne sobrepasado, luego de que el susto se le fuera.  
—No, ¿por qué? —el Pegasus plegó el ceño falsamente molesto—Es la habitación de mi amigo, yo tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar aquí.  
—Seiya —suspiró Shun temblando quizás por la ira, era un sentimiento que no solía experimentar salvo con su castaño amigo—, ¡vete de mi cuarto!  
—Shun —sentenció Seiya buscando la forma de evitar dejarlos solos—, ¿por qué me tratas así? Yo también soy tu amigo, ¡tú mejor amigo! —resaltó.  
—¡No lo serás si te quedas un segundo más en éste cuarto! —se puso de pie señalando la puerta —¡Fuera!  
Y a los empujones se quitó al Pegasus de encima, quien no tuvo más opciones de dar la media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo cuando su supuesto mejor amigo le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Shiryu lo encontró cabizbajo, sentado en las escaleras y lo invitó a estudiar (¡que divertido!). Aceptó para estar cerca del Dragón.

…

Encerrados los dos en la biblioteca, junto a las matemáticas, el Pegasus comprendió que no entendía absolutamente nada y que si seguía así no aprobaría los exámenes de fin de año; alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos: Ikki, cuando apareció la cabeza de éste por la puerta entreabierta. Sentenció un escueto:  
—Ponny, te espero en el bar ¡ahora!  
_Tan amoroso él_, Seiya no pudo ni asentir ni negarse a la orden que le dio el Phoenix, observó al pelilargo sentado frente a él intentando esconder una sonrisa.  
—¿Qué?  
—Parece que a Ikki le urge tu presencia.  
—¿Y?  
—Y que... Es raro ¿no? —Shiryu rió apenas, muy divertido con la situación.  
—¿Qué insinúas?  
—¿Yo? Nada, sólo digo que últimamente los veo a los dos muy pegados y hablando.  
Si supiese el Dragón las verdaderas razones.  
—Nada que ver. No sé qué estarás pensando pero...  
—Vamos Seiya, se nota que a Ikki le interesas —dijo recordando el dialogo con quien le pidió una opinión sobre el susodicho sentado frente a él.  
—No... él... —iba a decir "le Interesa Hyoga" pero por su salud física se quedó a mitad de la frase.  
—¿Qué tiene de raro o de malo? ¿Por qué no se fijaría en ti?  
—¿De veras crees... —Seiya bajó la vista al suelo con sus mejillas algo acaloradas—qué cualquiera se fijaría en mí?  
—Cualquier mujer heterosexual y cualquier hombre homosexual, claro está.  
—O bisexual —acotó el Pegasus.  
—O bisexual —asintió Shiryu.  
Ahí quedó la conversación, el castaño supo que lo mejor era ir cuanto antes con Ikki si todavía valoraba su vida, aunque le dio pena decirle al Dragón "me voy", no le quedó otra y partió rumbo al bar, pero en el camino se cruzó con un furioso Shun.  
—¿Qué te ocurre? —Andrómeda le frenó el paso.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—¡Sabes a qué me refiero!  
—¡Ay! No me grites. —Seiya tomó aire—: Es que no me gusta Hyoga para ti.  
—Yo decidiré quien es para mí, ¡yo!  
—Está bien, no te enojes.  
—Sí, me enojo —se cruzó de brazos—, porque esto no es propio de ti.  
—¿No? —dudó el Pegasus de sí mismo  
—Mi hermano está detrás de todo esto—asintió furibundo—, por algo se la pasan todo el día hablando.  
—No Shun —negó aterrado por verse descubierto—, estás equivocado, es que realmente eres mi mejor amigo, busco lo mejor para ti... —¡Mentiroso! Le gritó una vocecita en su interior, la voz de su conciencia.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Son celos?  
—¿Eh?  
—¿Temes perder mi amistad? —ante esta idea Shun se tranquilizó un poco y Seiya al ver ese cambio rotundo asintió sin vacilar—Eres tonto, sabes que no me perderás.  
—Lo sé, Shun...  
—Verás cuando tengas novio, no digo novia porque las chicas no te gustan —terció Andrómeda—, que me comprenderás.  
—Sí, supongo. Si me permites... —intentó huir.  
—Si vas con mi hermano, te está esperando en el bar.  
Una sonrisa pícara por parte del otro le dejó por sentado a Seiya que todos en la mansión pensaban que tenía algo con el Phoenix. ¡Antes muerto! Desde ya, el Phoenix lo mataría antes de besarlo; había más probabilidades de sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa que de ser besado por Ikki.  
El Pegasus atravesó el jardín; aunque también se accedía al bar por el interior de la mansión prefirió sentir el sol golpeándole en el rostro antes que el puño del Phoenix, por de seguro que éste se encontraba ya algo entonado por el alcohol. Así lo encontró el castaño: terminándose la botella de whisky. Se acercó a él sentándose en un banquillo que estaba a su lado.  
—Los vi —sentenció el muchacho de pelo azul.  
—¿Qué?  
—Los vi… a mi hermano y al ruso, los vi —dio el último sorbo al vaso.  
—Ikki, te tomaste todo el whisky.  
—Ya estaba empezado.  
—No sé qué habrás visto pero... —no supo qué decir para confortarlo un poco.  
—Las cosas no están saliendo como lo esperé.  
—Lo mismo digo —suspiró el Pegasus.  
—Pero tú sabes que no tienes oportunidad con Shiryu, en cambio yo sí...  
—¿Tú qué sabes? ¿Cómo sabes... ?  
—Sólo lo sé —Ikki ocultaba algo.  
—Quizás se quieren. –El castaño levantó las cejas, pensativo, y luego se corrigió—: De hecho se quieren.  
—Carajo, lo sé.  
—¿Qué harás? Mejor dicho: ¿qué hago? ¿Sigo intentándolo?  
—Desde ya, ponny.  
—¿Por qué mejor no te olvidas de él y ya? —se arrepintió de decir eso cuando su amigo lo enfrentó.  
—¿Y qué propones? ¿Tú calentaras mi cama en las noches?  
—Yo... —balbuceó recordando las palabras de Shiryu.  
Se produjo un silencio muy pesado, el castaño pudo sentir en la nariz el aliento del Phoenix impregnado de alcohol, el mayor no se distanció de él, por el contrario: se acercó tomándolo de la nuca con una mano.  
—Eres molesto ponny.  
Luego de decir eso le estampó un beso en los labios, rabioso, cargado de deseo y hasta quizás de venganza contenida. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Se preguntó Seiya intentando sacárselo de encima.  
—¡Ikki! ¡¿Qué haces?  
—Te besé, ponny —rió algo alcoholizado—¿A que no estuvo bueno? Beso bien, ¿no?  
—Idiota, si tuviera con quién compararlo –Seiya intentó ponerse de pie, lo hizo pero el Phoenix sintiendo culpa lo tomó de un brazo para frenar la partida.  
—Espera.  
—No me toques —espetó observando con desprecio esa mano que evitaba su huida.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Que no tengo con qué compararlo, nada más.  
—L-lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad, pudo notar el castaño—, no imaginaba…  
—¡¿No lo imaginabas? Tengo 15 años, estúpido... y soy gay... —afirmó sus últimas palabras para luego dudar— creo —nunca había estado con una chica para estar cien por ciento seguro de ello. Intentando contenerse continuó—: ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí poder estar con alguien?  
—Pensé que mínimamente... —tartamudeó comenzando a perder fuerza en sus palabras—te habías besado con alguien, pero bueno ¡no es tan malo! —naturalizó.  
—Para mí sí. No esperaba que mi primer beso me lo diera alguien que apesta a alcohol.  
—Ya te pedí disculpas.  
—Tampoco esperaba que fuese a la luz de la luna, en la playa y con Shiryu pero... —dijo casi escupiendo las palabras de pura ira y frustración—mínimamente hubiese deseado que fuera más dulce, no que un orangután me agarrase de la nuca y me forzase.  
—Fue dulce, estaba tomando whisky —bromeó el Phoenix y recibió como respuesta un gancho derecho que casi lo tumba al piso.  
—Idiota.  
Seiya se fue asestando la puerta de un golpe. El Phoenix se quedó apoyado contra la pared sintiéndose innecesariamente culpable, innecesariamente porque se decía a sí mismo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo Seiya (¡En lo más mínimo!) Sin embargo, aunque no quiso reconocerlo, sí... y mucho.  
¡Pero no lo sabía! No imaginó que ese sería el primer beso del Pegasus. Ni que fuese la gran cosa el primer beso. Eso es para las películas cursi y las novelas rosa.

…

Pasaron varios días luego de aquel... "incidente". Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra con el otro, Ikki quizás por culpa y Seiya por vergüenza, pero esa distancia les sirvió para replantearse muchas cosas. El encuentro con Shiryu se dio una mañana, en la sala de la mansión. El Dragón notó a su amigo muy pensativo por eso fue él quien buscó con éxito un diálogo.  
—Se sincero Shiryu —pidió el chico de cabellera azulada jugando nervioso con el cordón del pantalón deportivo—, me preguntaba si... bueno... —empezó a dudar, su compañero esperaba pacientemente sus palabras—¿Sientes algo por Seiya?  
—Desde ya —aseguró—, ¿quién no? Si es una excelente persona —pudo notar el rostro ensombrecido de su amigo, por eso acotó—: Lo quiero, muchísimo.  
—Pero, ¿de qué manera?  
—¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto, Ikki?  
El aludido, presionado, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y fue sincero.  
—Si le darías a Seiya una oportunidad... Me refiero como pareja.  
—No me gustan los hombres.  
—¿N-no?  
—No, lo quiero a Seiya pero no de esa manera.  
Ikki no supo porqué pero se sintió ¿tranquilo? ¿Relajado? ¿Esperanzado con la respuesta de Shiryu? No sabía darle nombre.

—De hecho estoy con una mujer —soltó el Dragón confesando a medias—, no se lo he dicho a nadie, por quien es ella. Pero si no te lo cuento, voy a explotar.  
—¡Dime! —pidió con una gran sonrisa. Era un tipo muy curioso.  
—Promete no enojarte y sobre todo no decirle a Seiya, tenemos miedo de su reacción, digo... el siempre fue con ella muy ¿cómo decirlo?: ¿Fanático?  
—¡Ya Shiryu! Dime.  
—Saori.  
—¿S-Saori? ¿Nuestra Saori?  
—¿Qué otra Saori conocemos?  
—Por Zeus —exclamó muy sorprendido—, esperaba que me dieras cualquier nombre, menos ese, aunque a decir verdad ahora entiendo muchas cosas.  
—No queremos decir nada... —bajó la vista al suelo, algo importunado por la situación—tenemos miedo, ella es una Diosa y yo sólo un Guerrero. Podrían tomarlo a mal o...  
—¡Que se pudran!  
El pelilargo rompió a reír al ver la efusividad del otro. Siguieron conversando sobre ello, así el Phoenix descubrió que su Diosa y su amigo estaban juntos desde hacía nada más que seis meses, poco tiempo pero el suficiente para ver que Shiryu la quería y respetaba no sólo como Diosa si no aun más importante como la pequeña mujer que era.

…

Seiya caminaba por el jardín entre pensativo, enojado y asombrado. Un poco asombrado de lo fácil que le había resultado cambiar su visión sobre Ikki; y el destino quiso que, mientras pensaba en el Phoenix, se topase con una escena inesperada: En los bancos más alejados de la mansión ¡Hyoga estaba besando a Shun! En la boca y con lengua.  
—¡DIOS! —exclamó el castaño tan fuerte que los dos involucrados voltearon temblando del susto y de la sorpresa—¡Le diré a Ikki que se estaban besando! —y sin dar lugar a nada dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.  
—¡No! ¡No le dirás! —aseguró el Cisne cuando pudo reponerse, y lo siguió por el jardín—¡Antes te mato!  
Estuvieron un buen rato jugando al "atrápame si puedes" hasta que finalmente el ruso tomó a su muy querido amigo del cuello y lo zamarreó un rato, sin embargo luego del enojo llegó el momento de calma.

—¡Seiya! ¿Por qué te comportas como un crío? —preguntó el rubio muy decepcionado—¿Qué ganas diciéndoselo a Ikki? Dime.  
—Nada.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué vas a destruir lo que tenemos?  
Ante esas palabras Seiya comprendió que su pseudo-amigo cabello azul estaba un poco equivocado: Hyoga sí quería a Andrómeda, pero para quitarse la duda lo preguntó.  
—¿Tú lo quieres a Shun?  
—Lo amo —corrigió el Cisne muy serio.  
—¿Mucho?  
—Me duele el pecho de tanto que lo amo.  
—Hazte ver con el cardiólogo.  
—¡Seiya! Te hablo en serio  
—¡Bueno! —realizó una pantomima con los brazos–Entonces a Ikki no lo quieres, ¿verdad?  
—¡¿A Ikki? —le salió del alma—: Es más feo que pisar caca descalzo. No, gracias. Además con el carácter que tiene necesita alguien como tú. —El Pegasus se quedó de piedra al oír eso, mas su compañero rompió en carcajadas. —Para quitarle esa amargura crónica que tiene necesita reír un poco y eres el único que lo saca de sus casillas o le hace explotar en risas... —analizó el ruso—Puedes llevarlo a los dos extremos.  
Como el odio y el amor.  
—Será mejor que me vaya, el aire frío de Siberia te afecto el cerebro. —Dio la medio vuelta y pálido como hoja de calcar desapareció.  
Pero no contento con eso, el destino volvió a joderle la paciencia cuando en la cocina se cruzó con Shiryu.  
—Seiya, Ikki me pidió que te dijera que lo esperases a las veintidós horas junto a la alberca.  
—¿Qué quiere ahora? —preguntó en un susurro, con real fastidio. Abrió la puerta de la heladera para hacerse de la botella y beber un poco de jugo.  
—Y recalcó que seas puntual.  
—Sí —dijo con desgano. Destapó la botella y bebió del pico.  
—Seiya, no hagas eso. Toma de un vaso —lo retó el Dragón.  
El pequeño regañado hizo caso, es que al pelilargo no podía decirle que no. A éste paso, se dio cuenta, no podía decirle que "no" a nadie. Tenía el sí muy fácil, si fuera chica estaría en un problema.  
¡Pero no! No fue suficiente con todo eso, Shun ingresó por la misma puerta que minutos antes había ingresado Seiya pronunciando un:  
—Seiya, ¿podemos hablar?  
—Los dejo solos —se apuró Shiryu atravesando la puerta vaivén que dividía la sala con la cocina.  
—¿Qué sucede Shun? —El Pegasus se sentó a la mesa.  
—No le dirás nada a mi hermano, ¿verdad?  
—Si me das cincuenta dólares puedo pensarlo.  
—¡No seas malo! —sentenció dolido pero esbozó una sonrisa cuando su amigo empezó a reír.  
—Lo quieres. Se quieren —corrigió a lo último muy pensativo, el otro asintió con una mirada pícara.  
—_Lo hicimos_ —confesó en un murmullo apenas audible pero estalló en carcajadas cuando el castaño abrió grande los ojos.  
—¡Están locos!  
—Sí, el uno por el otro —llevó sus manos atrás de la espalda, nervioso por la confesión—; estamos enamorados más que locos. Por eso Seiya... —se acercó a su amigo tomándole las manos—Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, te lo imploro, por favor... —soltó esas manos separándose un poco—Temo la reacción de mi hermano si llega a enterarse que estoy con un chico y no con una chica.  
—Por ese lado no creo que se moleste.  
—¿Eh?  
—Nada... —Seiya se odió en ese momento por tener una boca tan floja—Que no creo que le moleste saber que te gustan los chicos, si no con quien estás. Ya sabes cómo es, además de cínico, psicópata, insensible, ¡ladrón de inocencia! —acotó eso ultimo recordando el beso que le había robado impunemente—Pero te adora y quiere lo mejor para ti.  
—Parece que tú conoces más a mi hermano que yo —reconoció Shun algo ¿celoso? ¿Envidioso? —Mejor dicho: sabes cosas que yo no sé.  
—Hyoga te llama —dijo señalando la puerta cerrada, y cuando Andrómeda volteó para ver, en ese segundo, el Pegasus aprovechó y salió corriendo escapándose del lugar.  
Había sido un día muy raro para Seiya; muchas de las cosas sucedidas y habladas le habían hecho replantearse demasiadas cuestiones para su gusto. Por un lado Hyoga y Shun se veían muy bien juntos, tanto que daba envidia; Shiryu no le daba ni la hora (Aunque bueno, eso sí, pero lo que el Pegasus esperaba de él, comprendió, nunca llegaría). Y las palabras de sus amigos creaban un mar de confusión en su inmaduro corazón.  
Pasó el día intentando no pensar, pero "no pensar" cobraba la forma del Phoenix que para colmo lo esperaba a las veintidós horas vayan a saber los Dioses para qué, aun peor ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué Hyoga y Shun se amaban? Iba a morir y se rehusaba a morir en manos de Ikki luego de haber sobrevivido a tantos enemigos.  
Cenaron los seis la deliciosa comida que las mujeres a cargo de la cocina habían reparado, sin embargo el Pegasus no estaba de ánimo para comer, en una esquina de la mesa el Phoenix se limitó a ignorarlo; no posó la mirada ni una sola vez en el menor.  
Cuando llegó la hora, con desgano el castaño bajó a la sala y atravesó la puerta, llegó hasta la enorme piscina de la Mansión y se sentó en una reposera a esperarlo, pero los minutos pasaban y nada. Hasta que una silueta cobró forma ante sus ojos. Seiya se puso de pie y se quedó observando algo abochornado a su amigo. Sí, se sintió apenado cuando los recuerdos de aquel estúpido beso sin sentido golpeó en su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —investigó Seiya al notar la extraña mirada del otro y su mutismo.

—Admito que no es la playa —pronunció Ikki señalando la piscina—, ni soy Shiryu —rió apenas—, pero estamos a la luz de la luna, ¿cuenta?  
—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —balbuceó nervioso al ver como su compañero caminaba con lentitud hacia él.  
—¿Puede enmendar mi error? —llegó a destino y tomó con delicadeza el rostro del Pegasus con una mano, y acercó la boca a los labios de éste lentamente a la espera de una negativa que nunca llegó.  
Como nunca llegó, los labios del Phoenix si llegaron a destino, posándose apenas y superficialmente sobre los del menor quien tembló entre emocionado, avergonzado y temeroso; él no tenía experiencia en eso, sin embargo Ikki lo fue guiando y cuando irrumpió en su boca, Seiya sólo se dejó llevar.  
Se sintió muy bien, a gusto. Se sorprendió al notar la calidez humana que el Phoenix poseía en cada uno de los gestos y hasta le enterneció el hecho de que recordase sus palabras y buscase recrear un lugar, el lugar ideal de Seiya.

Si bien al Pegasus ya no le importaban esos detalles mínimos, se sintió querido y eso fue lo que había buscado todo ese tiempo de Shiryu, sin éxito, al menos hasta ese momento.  
—Ikki —murmuró cuando el beso finalizó—, tengo algo que decirte, las cosas con Hyoga salieron mal.  
—Mejor —terció con una sonrisa, abrazando por la cintura a su conquista y hundiendo el rostro en el moreno cuello para oler el varonil perfume que desprendía—, porque también con Shiryu las cosas no salieron bien. —Interiormente agradeció a su amigo Dragón por empujarlo a realizar la locura que estaba haciendo en ese instante.  
—¿No?  
—¿Te importa? —investigó Ikki algo dolido, tomando cierta distancia.  
—Para nada —esbozó una gran sonrisa y acortando esa distancia molesta que había instalado el Phoenix se colgó de su cuello.  
—Sabías que estaba con ella.  
Seiya asintió escondiendo la cara en el pecho del mayor.  
—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —levantó la mirada, curioso—Digo: que yo sé.  
—Porque una vez te escuché llorando como niñita con mi hermano, diciendo algo así como que Shiryu estaba con "ella" sin especificar bien. No recuerdo, sólo recuerdo tu llanto poco masculino... ¡Ay! —recibió un golpe en el brazo que le hizo callar.  
—Te aprovechaste de mí —analizó a lo último, pero algo feliz.  
—Se podría decir —reconoció tomándolo entre sus brazos—¿Me dejas que siga aprovechándome de ti en mi cuarto?  
—N-no. ¡No! —se negó desesperado.  
—¡Ja! Creo que deberé esperar hasta que cumplas los dieciséis, no falta mucho —dudó de sus palabras, todavía quedaban algunos meses—; eres un niño aún.  
—No lo soy —se ofendió frunciendo la frente.  
—Entonces subamos.  
—Bueno, sí lo soy —se corrigió con premura, sintiendo la presión que los poderosos brazos de Phoenix efectuaban en ese abrazo.  
Una indecorosa mano descendió hasta su trasero pero se lo permitió, ¿qué más daba? Ese era solo el comienzo de algo más grande.  
¿Las cosas habían salido mal? Dependiendo de la perspectiva: Había salido no mal, pésimo.  
Pero qué bueno que no habían podido solucionar el "problema" del otro.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer ^.^_

_Remake hecha el 8 de octubre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
